


Stuck With the Wrong Love?

by Chan_Do_nt



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Summaries, Johnny Storm is sad, Not Beta Read, Other, and tagging, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Do_nt/pseuds/Chan_Do_nt
Summary: Peter thinks he's found his love, Liz Allan had said yes and now they're dating.Meanwhile, Johnny feels like the most useless guy as he watches Peter with another girl.
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Stuck With the Wrong Love?

For the first time in Peter Parker's life someone likes him.

Someone likes him genuinely, their eyes weren’t looking at Peter the way people usually looked--with pity or disgust. Instead, she looked at him with such a simplicity it made Peter’s heart melt. There was no ulterior motives, nothing wrong about the girl, nothing was telling him she was his enemy. This girl sincerely liked him. And Peter couldn’t figure out how. 

How could a simpleton like himself land someone like Liz. Liz was amazing. She smiled at Peter each and every time she saw him and Peter couldn’t help himself but smile right back. Liz had seemed so out of reach to Peter before, but now, after his nervous attempts of flirting, Liz was talking to him. She talked to him to ask him out. 

Even Ned was surprised. I mean, who wouldn’t be?

Liz had asked Peter Parker out on a date. _The_ Liz had asked Peter Parker out on a date, not even to Homecoming, not for it to be just a one night awkwardly dancing kind of thing but an actual frequent occurrence. Something that had already happened so often that Peter has already gotten to hold Liz’s hand and feel how a like outside of friendships and family could be so different, yet so exciting. 

Peter Parker was never a lucky ‘man,’ but with Liz, it felt like his luck was just starting and to Peter it would never end. . 

-

Johnny met Peter through Liz. Johnny was working on homecoming with Liz one day when some scrawny looking thing came walking in looking for Liz. Johnny had thought nothing of it other than the fact that a weak, pubescent kid is looking for a very pretty Liz Toomes. The kid was gonna end up with a broken heart that much was clear with how dorky and unstable the kid appeared, Johnny would bet on it. 

There was so much wrong with the situation, but Johnny wasn’t going to speak up, he’s seen too many guys fall for Liz and then end up in a shit ton of problems. It’s happened so many times that Johnny has become immune to the other boys Liz always seems to bring over. 

Peter Parker was no different than the others who dated Liz for the sake of dating. The kid had appeared shy but Johnny was certain that wasn’t the case. It never was. 

So when Peter decided to talk to him he was genuinely surprised. 

It was cute, if Johnny were being honest, how the guy would stumble through his words and tried to explain sciences with such intensity it impressed Johnny. Johnny wasn’t falling for the guy, he wasn’t like Liz and went for the young, gullible kids of the school, instead he was actually seeing the guy as a friend. 

“Uhh, Johnny,” Peter had just gotten there and Johnny was sitting on the floor of the gym working on some sign for homecoming. It’s only been two weeks since Johnny has met Peter and Peter was still apprehensive to talking much to Johnny. It was fine with Johnny since Peter was one of the few kids who openly talked to him. “I thought Liz was working on homecoming?” 

Even though it should have been more of a statement, Peter’s voice pitched at the end. 

“She does… but,” Johnny stopped his painting and scratched his head. “I think she’s usually not around because she is the organizer of the project, so they always need her somewhere else.”

“Oh.” Peter sat next to Johnny. “Want some help?”

Peter was a good guy. Johnny could see that just two weeks after their meeting. “Yeah, you could paint the background.”

They talked easily when Peter finally settled twenty minutes later. 

It was only an hour later that Peter checked the time. “Oh no.”

Johnny stopped and looked up as Peter moved quickly, obviously something happened. “What?”

“I forgot it’s Thursday.” Peter ran out before he could even explain what that meant. Johnny just sighed. 

He thought the guy was going to be dickish and just plain bad, Liz always got those guys, but--maybe--this time Liz actually got someone who truthfully liked her. The weird thing about those guys getting with Liz is the after. After they cut things off with one another, the other guy would tend to be more reclusive. Johnny gets that. If someone like Liz were to have broken up with him, man would he have a hard time regaining at least some dignity. 

Peter had told him he had another friend he was always hung with, but the guy was in a way too many clubs that left Peter to himself for days and hours after school. It was no surprise Peter had asked if Johnny wanted to hang out with him that next day. 

Peter was standing in front of him shifting from foot to foot. The guy was short and, man, did Johnny feel so tall at that moment. It was probably the fact Peter was hunched over as though he were expecting Johnny to say no. Johnny had no reason to. He had no after school activities and going back home was always a bad idea when Sue wasn’t there. 

“Yeah, sure, why not.” 

Peter smiled up at him then. His teeth shining way too brightly in the gym’s light. “Awesome.”

Peter took Johnny to Queens. He took him to a bodega and bought him a sandwich, which was good. And then they walked and talked about meaningless things because it was nice to forget about school and the unending movement of time. 

Peter then took him to his apartment. It was weird for a second until Johnny realized that Peter’s aunt was actually home. 

“Why aren’t you hanging out with Liz?” Johnny said as they sat to play some game Peter happened to have on his console. It always bothered Johnny how Liz happened to speak of Peter to her friends, but there were only brief, almost fleetingly, moments where they were actually seen together. Overall the whole relationship between the two seemed odd. 

Peter shrugged. “She said she has an exclusive girls’ night out.”

Johnny didn’t think of much of how Peter had appeared to flinch when he even mentioned Liz’s name. 

Johnny’s a junior, he should be thinking about his SATs and ACTs and shit, instead he was sitting in Peter’s living room, Peter who is in fact a freshman and doesn’t exactly have the idea of senior year in his head, yet. He didn’t need to worry much, plus the kid was way too smart. Johnny could only think about having fun while he can. The few friends he does have makes him appreciate the times they do hang out.

That was probably why Johnny would enventually end up fucking up.

Peter was a good kid. Johnny saw that. 

Johnny saw Peter a few days before homecoming. Peter’s face was red and his eyes were brimming with tears. It had been two weeks since Johnny had last spoken to Peter. The kid was always in a rush, his movements were always stiff. He would still smile at Johnny, but there was something different about him. 

So when Johnny saw Peter about ready to cry in the middle of the hall, Johnny actually did something. 

He grabbed Peter’s hand, gently, there were some marks there and there was no reason for Johnny to be rough and haste. Peter’s eyes had gone wide, but Johnny pushed that aside for later. 

Johnny knows Peter’s a good kid.

Johnny took Peter into the boy’s restroom, classes had already started and there was no fear of there being others. 

Johnny’s breath came out fast. He saw how Liz’s friends had told Peter to go away, he saw how defeated Peter looked as he turned and didn’t even argue with them. 

Johnny had seen, “What happened?” He didn’t want to be demanding but his voice was still tainted with his need. Johnny needed to know what was truly happening. 

“Nothing,” Peter winced, “I mean, it’s just that Liz’s friends feel like if I’m taking Liz from her. Nothing too bad.” Peter’s face contorts and it’s not as composed as it was a second ago. “They just want some time together, y’know.”

Johnny didn’t know, well, he did and he knows for a fact Johnny never wanted his partner to ever feel unwanted and he knows just how wrong it is for a friend to butt into a relationship. Johnny knows Peter isn’t telling the full truth, something about what he said and how he was reacting not adding up even though Peter’s reaction is reasonable. 

There was just something more. 

Then again, Liz’s friends might be the explanation why all her exes are just in the past and people who don’t attract ad much attention as they used to. 

“Peter… that just doesn’t sound right.” Johnny sighed. “Are you sure that’s the only thing bothering you?”

“Y-yeah.” That’s what broke Peter. He started to cry and Johnny couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Peter to him and hugged him. 

They hugged for a long time, there was no reason to rush. Peter has stiffened in the beginning but quickly relaxed into the hug. Peter cried and Johnny wept internally. 

There had to be something else bothering Peter. Even when Peter visited the gym to see Liz and ended up with Johnny instead, the guy never cried. He would just sigh and then move on with his day. Whether that meant hanging out with Johnny or going back home, Peter went on. 

“It’s okay, Peter.” Johnny’s eyes watered. Seeing someone like Peter cry just did that to people. “You can talk to me whenever, that’s what friends are for.” 

The next day was just the day before homecoming. Johnny didn’t need to work in anything after school and decided just to head home. 

He was just about to leave when Peter suddenly appears in front of him, his breath heavy. 

“Johnny!” Peter looked better than he did the day before, but that could only mean so much. “Wanna hang?” 

So they did. 

It was nice to talk to Peter again. Nice to know he didn’t think of Johnny as a creep when he’d taken him to the restroom. 

“Nooo.” Peter sighed. “How do you always win?” 

They were at Peter’s place again and Johnny has won his fourth consecutive race in the game. 

“I always win. “ except—for some reason—Johnny felt like he hadn’t. 

A day into talking with Peter again and Johnny has realized something crucial about Peter. That thing is the lack of food. 

Typically, when they just hung out Peter had a ton of snacks out and ready to eat, but today there was nothing. Noticing this he also noticed how small Peter’s wrists were. Maybe they’d always been that way, but there was no way. 

Yesterday he had felt his bony fingers in his own as he took him from the hallway. He even remembers how, even through the hoodie Peter wore, Johnny could feel Peter’s ribs. 

All the things Johnny’s noticed weren’t good things at all. There were times Peter would just wince as he moved even if he was trying to sit more comfortably.

There was something so evidently wrong, Johnny wanted to bluntly ask Peter straight out, but if he did, he knows Peter would freak out like how it’s freaking Johnny out. But, a good question is how didn’t Ned realize the differences in Peter’s demeanor and physicality? Oh yeah, that’s right, Ned was a busy guy. Too busy, apparently, to notice anything wrong with his friend. 

Peter’s began to nod off at around eight thirty. There was a pang in Johnny’s chest. Peter never turned in this early, Johnny knows this from the few times Peter has invited Johnny over, it was crazy seeing the guy begin to fall asleep so soon. 

Johnny sat and watched as Peter mumbled on about winning and his head didn’t rise again. He stood and carried Peter to his room. It was way too easy to do, but Johnny did it because Peter’s Aunt wasn’t even home, she was working more hours, Peter had told him. There was no one home to take care of Peter. 

So Johnny laid Peter down, took his socks off his feet, no one should have to sleep with socks on. Took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and set it on his bedside table. Johnny sat at the desk quietly. He could wait until Peter’s Aunt got him, so he’s sure Peter will be absolutely fine. It was only a couple more hours. 

Johnny woke up. It was already midnight and his neck hurt from where he laid his head on the desk. 

There was a knock on the door, but Johnny knows May always has her keys with her. Like any reasonable human Johnny panicked because who else could it possibly be wanting to see the Parkers in the middle of the night. 

Johnny got up and Peter stirred. 

Johnny made it to the hall and he went over to check May’s room and there was no one when there was another knock. 

Johnny was way too creeped out to even check the door, so he goes back to Peter and checks Peter’s phone. There was a message notification from May and the few words Johnny could see was “sorry but we—“ and Johnny knew May wasn’t going to come home tonight. 

The knock was louder this time and Johnny had to stifle his own shock. He sat on the floor near Peter’s bed and grabbed onto his nearest hand. No way was he moving from where he was. And there was absolutely no way Johnny was leaving Peter alone now. 

They wake up just minutes before eight. Peter was in a rush and then Johnny was also in a hurry because Peter was freaking him out. 

It would’ve been. Ice to have woken up on a Saturday morning instead of a school day. Johnny could just see the way Peter’s eyes would flutter open and how they would be such a calming brown when they did finally look towards Johnny. Johnny would raise his hand and gently move Peter’s stray hair. It would have been so nice. 

Johnny shook his head. No. He shouldn’t be thinking this way when Peter clearly had a lot going on and, damn it, Peter had a fucking girlfriend. 

When they were mostly presentable Peter quickly rushed Johnny out of the apartment. 

Johnny had heard rumors going around about Peter. People were either jealous or misinformed, but they spoke about Peter as if he was the bad guy. 

“That kid? How could Liz stoop so low?” One girl said way too loudly. 

“I heard they don’t even like each other. The guy was just after her for some attention. ” Johnny definitely knows that Peter would rather stay to himself than make people notice him. 

There were other things that were being said and Johnny really tried to ignore it, but during lunch period there was someone, a kid who always sat there who started saying shit and Johnny just couldn’t take it. 

“That Peter kid has some issues. Let me tell you. All the kid ever does is lay his head down during class and the next thing you know he’s running out of the place.” The guy went on. “ I heard he didn’t even get hard.” 

That’s what finally did it for Johnny. He stood and punched the man straight across the face. There was a spot nearby but Johnny ignored it. He grabbed his things and left the cafeteria. 

Johnny occasionally would see Peter talking to Ned, his nerd friend, and Johnny would feel a little bit of relief go through him. He saw the two hunched over their lunches, their phones out and gazes intense. 

It was nice to see Peter had slept well despite the continuous knocking which had lasted for almost an hour. 

Johnny had ended up sitting alone at a different table and when their lunch period was over the sophomores came and went, but Johnny stayed where he was even after the sophomores left. That’s when he saw Peter and Ned sitting by themselves on the side of a table. 

Johnny was just glad he had free period after lunch, because he got up and went right towards Peter. Well, he almost did but Liz had made it there before he did. 

Johnny just stopped himself from getting closer. Of course. Of course Liz would want to see Peter. Johnny could see the hall pass Liz held in her hands. 

Johnny just turned and left. 

Maybe Johnny was exaggerating. 

Yeah… he definitely was. But, damn it all, why did Peter have to talk to him when he was dating Liz? God, if only Johnny actually tried talking to different maybe he’d have met Peter earlier than he had. 

Johnny was still going to homecoming. 

He got dressed and prepared himself for a long few hours of seeing Peter with Liz. And he was going to be all alone. How could things get any worse. 

—

It was all anyone talked about. There was a big accident before Peter and Liz could even get to school. Peter and Liz never made it to homecoming and it was so noticeable. They were all anyone wanted to see. They wanted to see the two interact with one another and see why the hell Liz would date Peter. 

Johnny’s just about stopped when they announced what had happened Friday night on Monday’s morning news. Peter was in the hospital and supposedly Liz and her dad were okay barely anything wrong with them. 

Johnny took the time to catch Ned before he left school. 

“What?” Ned had bags under his eyes. “You know Peter ?”

Johnny scratched his neck, “Yeah, and I was wondering if he’s okay.” Johnny swallowed down his need to actually see Peter. 

“Uhm,” Ned sighed, “Do you want to see him?”

Johnny went with Ned and was allowed to see Peter. Peter was asleep and there was no sign of him waking up soon. May was there too, holding Peter’s hand which wasn’t in a cast. 

“Johnny.” Her voice was soft and her eyes still had warmth to it that Johnny didn’t know how she even kept through everything. 

“Hey.” It seemed inappropriate, but Johnny didn’t know what else to say. “What happened?”

May didn’t even flinch. “I don’t even know, no one’s really telling me anything. They-I--” May stuttered, her words getting caught. “I-I just don’t get it.”

Johnny walked closer to May, Ned was there too, but he was sat on the other side of Peter. He was silent, observing the things around him.

May tried to compose herself. “I don’t get how Liz and her dad were just fine…” May gasped, seemingly shocked by her own words. “No, I shouldn’t say that, I-I’m glad they’re fine, but…”

Johnny could only place his hand on May’s shoulder, not really knowing what to say to that. “It does seem weird.” 

Johnny only spent a few hours at the hospital. He had to go back home. He had to do his homework. 

May was right. 

Johnny had to do his homework though and it killed him inside. There were so many other important things, but here he was doing his homework.

Still, May was right. She was onto something. 

“Johnny, do your homework.” And there was Sue again. Nagging at him and Johnny just couldn’t take it and lied his down. 

“Be quiet.” 

Sue stepped up right next to Johnny. “Johnny, I don’t know, but lately you’ve been acting weird.” She almost placed her hand onto Johnny’s own hand, but she remembered, for once. 

“Johnny, please talk to me.” 

Johnny went to school for days. He did his work and went home. He visited Peter on occasion, but Peter was still out of it. The doctors say it was bad, but it was weird the car was wrecked but there was no other car that resulted from the wreck. They think it’s a hit-and-run, Peter was just sitting in the wrong place. 

Johnny couldn’t believe it, because they said there was no video evidence on what actually happened. The police also seemed unsure. The car was clearly wrecked, but there had to be something. 

Liz and her dad had told their own sides and, yeah, a lot of wrecks don’t end up on camera. Maybe Johnny is thinking too much about it, but Johnny had heard from Ned that Liz hasn’t even visited Peter, not even once. 

There were so many times in Johnny’s life he had said the word _fuck_. 

But this time, the situation completely called for it. 

It was Peter again. 

The hospital had caught the act before anything beyond repairable happened. 

The footage was terrible, but now it was all over the news and the internet because somehow Liz and her dad had way of fucking with Peter, again. 

Tony Stark, an honest surprise to Johnny, was there at the hospital was now stationed after he was stabilised and okayed to be moved. The hospital was neater and looked so costly Johnny felt poor when he walked in. May and Ned were there too. 

Johnny felt like puking his guts out. 

Was close to dying by suffocation. He almost died because of how hard he had been hit. 

The video showed how Liz had grabbed the sheet Peter was covered in and covered Peter’s mouth with such force Peter’s eyes had opened. 

It was only recently that Peter was finally waking up more often than falling asleep.

The video showed Toomes grabbing the chair nearby and hitting Peter. Repeatedly. Maniacally. 

The video showed Peter struggling in his barely functional body. 

The nurse who was just about to check Peter had heard a commotion. She had told May that the hospital was known for some crazies, every hospital got them, and it was why a camera was placed in Peter’s room. They knew something was up. Something odd about Peter’s situation. 

Johnny was sick when he saw the video at home. 

It was disgusting. Johnny couldn’t sleep that night. He knew he wasn’t allowed into the hospital, especially with the interviewers surrounding the area. 

When Johnny actually got to the hospital the next day, the different one, he felt the somber air in his bones. 

May and Ned were sitting together and Tony Stark was all by himself a few seats over. 

Johnny went to him, Peter had mentioned the guy a few times. 

“How is he?” He whispered this for the sake of his own heart. _This couldn’t be real._

Stark had looked up at him, his eyes were red, hair a mess, and clothes skewed. “He-I…” Tony took a breath. “They don’t think he’ll make it.”

Tony doesn’t say until when, but Johnny doesn’t want to know. He can’t hear about how much longer Peter might have not when he’s still hoping on any god that Peter will make it. That Liz and Toomes will serve their time and Peter will get justice. Johnny can’t bear Peter dying. 

Johnny sat next to Tony. The man was a billionaire and now he looked just like any other man with too much going on too fast. 

Tony cried and Johnny did too when the doctors said Peter had had a seizure. 

There was no proof of Peter making it. They were only able to move Peter to this hospital because of Stark. He had a people and technology not even this hospital had, it’s what’s barely saving Peter. 

Johnny couldn’t help but think about the times he had with Peter. Johnny had only known him for almost two months, if you counted the time Peter would dodge him at every second. To Johnny it didn’t matter how long they knew each other, they were still friends. Good friends at that. 

Johnny never really had friends in high school. It was nice to talk to Peter easily, when Peter stopped becoming a blushing mess, and talk about serious problems or even about nothing. It was nice. 

Peter didn’t judge him when he had told him he was gay. He had only laughed and said, “That’s crazy because I just found out how male penguins…”

Johnny sometimes thought Peter was made up. His therapist would tell him he wasn’t, but there was no way Peter could be real. There were so many things that made Peter seem so out of reach and Johnny only realized it’s because Peter didn’t really talk about himself. He did, but not in the way someone recounts recent events, but someone who only talked about things he had come in terms with. He would talk about his parents easily, but when it came to talking about his uncle or even about middle school, Peter would freeze up. 

It was probably why Peter’s smiles were strained at points, Johnny gets that, but with Peter he saw how hard a lot of things were. He saw how he would be scared for no reason and the next moment Peter was talking about another movie. 

May saw it. Ned did and so did Stark. 

They weren’t to blame for Peter’s smile becoming less frequent, but they were the blame for never asking him what was wrong. 

_No,_ Johnny isn’t supposed to think like if Peter was already gone. 

He can’t do that to himself. 

Peter was strong, he would make it through this. 

Johnny eventually had to go back to school. Sue noticed his one absence and was immediately onto him. He still went back to see Peter. 

Peter got more visitors as the days passed by. 

Stark’s friends who were somehow friends with Peter also visited. Sometimes there were so many people Johnny felt as though Peter would wake up right then and there. He would be embarrassed from the attention and everyone would just look at him and really take him in. See how good Peter is at being the most good person. 

Peter wasn’t dead.

Liz and Toomes were getting more accusations as the days went on. There was more than enough proof or the two bring out of their minds, but now there was more about the mom and how she helped. 

Kids from school were speaking only because of their parents. They told authorities about how the Toomes family would be so nice in the beginning and eventually ended up cruel and unrelenting with their unprecedented hate. None of them knew why Liz would yell at them and hit them in private. They say she would force herself on them. They thought older women were just like that. Demanding and cruel. 

The kids were able to come forward because their parents were suspicious. Their previously bright, sweet child had changed in such a small amount of time, they felt ashamed of themselves for not noticing. They only realized after the breakup. They thought their kids were reacting to a breakup, but even after weeks their kid was shy and skirted around school and friends, they realized something was wrong. 

They, briefly, wondered if it _was_ because of _that_ girl. 

Liz he threatened them into silence. 

Peter only got so hurt because he had caught an exchange of illegal weapons going on at their house one day. They freaked out. 

It was why Peter wouldn’t talk to him. 

The Toomes has admitted to their actions with little regret. They even threw some others under the bus while they were at it. 

They also went on with great detail of how the car was wrecked. 

Johnny and May were right, but it didn't feel good to be right. 

The police had been hesitant on telling May and Stark about what truly happened. But since it was Tony Stark he got to know everything. 

The car was still in park. Liz and Toomes weren’t even in the car. There were people that had tampered with the surveillance camera and made them go on loop. 

Peter had been given an abundant amount of sleeping medicine. They had another car ready to wreck the car Peter was in, and they did. 

The location was never told. 

The doctors had said there was no way. Peter didn’t even have any sort of medication in him when he got to the hospital. Tony had told them he had a fast metabolism. Really fast. 

Johnny was not feeling too well after he’d read all the details. There was just a lot wrong with what happened and Peter couldn’t say a word about what was going on because Peter was still tubed up and can’t even breath on his own. 

There was still hope. 

Something completely irrelevant to what was going on with Johnny’s life was the sudden disappearance of Spider-Man. 

It was worldwide news. 

The guy was the first ever hero to ever walk the earth. He had only been doing his saving for almost a year, but now he was gone and—not just Queens, but the whole world missed seeing reports and sightings of the guy. 

Pete had briefly woken up two and half weeks after the incident. 

Stark was there. He was always there while May was working and Peter and Ned were at school. 

Peter had woken up choking on air. The ventilator was in his way. Stark could watch as the doctors tried to calm him down. 

They changed his ventilator to a breathing mask in no time. The doctors were surprised by the sudden rise in Peter’s health. Although Peter still wasn’t okay they were all relieved to know Peter was awake. 

Johnny rarely talked to anyone. 

Sue just happened to catch him one afternoon, right before he was leaving to see Peter. 

“You know what Johnny, I didn’t want to say anything but where the hell have you been going these past couple months?” 

“It’s none of your business.” Johnny was just almost to the door but her sister’s look didn’t waver. Johnny huffed.

“Well?” 

Johnny knows she has to know about it at some point. “Do you hear about Peter Parker?” 

And so they spent the afternoon talking. Johnny had cried at some point, or a lot and Sue cried with him

It felt nice to talk about it to someone who didn’t actually know Peter. Johnny felt like he could walk faster and, yet, breath easier. 

Johnny didn’t go see Peter that night, but it was fine because May was with him. Ned was there too and maybe even Tony Stark. 

Johnny did go the next day. It was Saturday. The air was cool, but not threateningly so. 

He walked a while but grabbed the bus the rest of the way. 

Ned has called to tell him Peter had squeezed, just lightly, his hand. Ned was crying and Johnny felt so so happy. Peter wasn’t going to die. Peter never was going to allow that. 

Johnny would hold Peter’s hand and try not to look too hard at Peter’s, once mostly scarless skin, but now filled with scars Johnny wished that when Peter fully healed they’d go away too. But that’s not how it works. 

It was nice to hold Peter’s hand. Peter would wake up in a daze at times. They were short moments. Sometimes Peter would look over at Johnny, there was no recognition, not from what Johnny could see, yet Peter would squeeze his hand. 

The doctors had warned them Peter won’t be the same. They had done a lot of damage to his head. They said, despite the special circumstances Peter just won’t heal the same. 

Johnny doesn’t know what they meant by special circumstance and he didn’t ask. 

Instead, when Johnny sat with Peter he would read to him some of his homework or some news about Peter’s favorite movies or even updates on life. 

Johnny just hoped it relaxes him, even slightly when his breathing does become frantic and his eyes wide from something his mind decided to remind him. 

Johnny just hopes he’ll feel better one day.

It was the next day Tony Stark decided to gather everyone around at May’s apartment. Why there? Who knows, it’s what Johnny’s going to find out. 

Stark had stood in the center of the cramped living room. He was clearly not ready to talk about something probably big if even Tony Stark himself was nervous. 

May had sighed after minutes of Stark’s pacing. “Do you want me to tell them?”

Stark’s head had snapped up, Johnny was surprised the action didn’t break his neck. “No, no. It’s my fault Peter’s in there.” He scowled. “You all know about Spider-Man, right?” 

Stark didn’t even wait a second for responses, he just went on, “Well, Peter is, or was Spider-Man.”

Johnny almost stood and walked out, right then and there. No way was that true.

Stark raised his arms, as everyone began to talk. Steve, Ned, some Mj girl, and all the other friends of Stark were there. They all stared at Stark like he was a mad-man. And he was, because Spider-Man is the newest and only hero on the streets. No one knows how someone superhuman suddenly came to be. But it couldn’t be Peter. 

“Wha-What do you mean Peter is Spider-Man?” Steve, the self-righteous man that he is spoke out. “Are you saying you allowed a kid out on the streets at night? How could you Tony?”

“I didn’t do that. I didn’t make him be a hero on the streets. The kid was already doing his hero-duty by the time I found him.” 

“Then did you lie about how you met him?” Another asked. “He isn’t an intern is he?”

Stark sat down next to May. “No he’s not an intern, it just seemed safer to call him that.”

“Then-”

“I’ll tell you, just let me talk.”

They all sat for a few minutes as Stark regained his composure. 

“Peter had told me and May that if anything happened to him, we were to tell everyone why. And before you say it, I know he’s not dead, but I’m telling you because Peter is not healing the way he used to. Well, when he did have his powers.” 

And then Stark went on about how Peter had been dealing with the typical crimes and how one day he came across Toomes. Peter hadn’t known the man was Liz’s dad, so when they got together he had no clue about the truth of the Toomes’ family. 

Peter had gone to Liz’s house one day and had seen a deal. Peter wasn’t supposed to be there, but he had just wanted to surprise Liz. Tony didn’t know any of this was going on, he had just thought the kid was doing his usual heroic duties. May didn’t even know, neither did Ned. 

Things went to shit. Stark had gotten suspicious over Liz and had a background check over her. It was clean. But, when he searched Adrian Toomes he had found the man had gone done some time. On paper it said illegal substance abuse, but Stark felt like it was more than that.

Since Peter was the first ever ‘hero’ in the world, there were people that were after him. Tony had found Peter for that very reason, but with the opposite intentions.

“My dad would write about super-people and how interesting they were. They were more, well his papers had said there were people like Peter before they were hunted and killed.” Stark shook his head. “It’s why when I heard about Peter, I decided to give him the technology to be safe.” 

It evidently didn’t work. 

Toomes was messing with a lot of illegal items. One of those were medicines which dealt with the super-peoples. He had one that would fuck up someone so much their powers wouldn’t be useful to them at all. It would be like a frail cat trying to walk, but there was no one to help the cat. It was futile. Peter had been given the drug, the day of the crash, and he became sluggish, it’s why the plan had worked too perfectly for the Toomes. 

It took months for Peter to use his limbs in a way he wasn’t so frustrated with. Johnny always encouraged him at the sessions. Peter would smile, but Johnny could see how he would grit his teeth. 

“Do you wanna go for pizza?” Johnny would always hang out with Peter after physical therapy. “Or ice cream?”

Peter just shrugged. “I don’t care.” His words were slurred and he had to pause at points. Peter walked with crutches now. They think it’ll be temporary and he’d be able to move on to just a cane. It was nice seeing Peter be so free and unconfined from a bed. 

They got a few slices of pizza and were on their way back to Peter’s house. 

Peter stumbled a bit and Johnny held his elbow gently, Peter gets mad if he completely stopped him from walking, so he held his arm until they got to the apartment. 

“Thank you.” Peter sunk into the couch. May was out working and the place was eerily silent. Peter huffed. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Star Wars?”

Peter shook his head.

“Uhh, The Notebook?” Peter nodded. Johnny had a list of his favorite movies and Peter has been wanting to watch them all. He liked some of them, but some of them he would visibly gag at and Johnny would stop it and they would either take a nap or try another.”

Peter still hasn’t gone back to school, but he still did his work at home. And was it a good thing for Peter. 

They were just getting into the movie when Peter went to reach for Johnny's hand…

and. 

they were stuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I don't know if I should right another part, but *shrug*, y'know, wrote this cuz I saw it in my uncompleted wips and was like sure.  
> Anyway, hope ya like it. 
> 
> :)


End file.
